


Протяни руку и прикоснись ко мне

by alessie



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie
Summary: В толпе их взгляды встретились





	Протяни руку и прикоснись ко мне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reach Out Touch Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765518) by [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously). 



> Бета Вентресс  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

Его миссия почти подошла к концу. Кассиан добыл разведданные, которые искал, и завязал связи на будущее. Оставалось только выбраться из дворца преступного босса, и он бы пошёл своей дорогой, избежав встречи с означенным боссом.

Полог скользнул в сторону, и раздались громкие голоса. Кассиан постарался сохранить хладнокровие. Шум ещё не значил, что его раскрыли. Он изобразил на лице вежливый интерес и задумался о том, как ему сбежать.

И тут он увидел Джаббу.

Кассиан Андор не был поэтом. Альянс повстанцев притягивал их по тем же причинам, что и солдат: и те, и другие шли в него в тщетном поиске славы и высшего предназначения. Ещё в меньшей степени Кассиан был солдатом. И даже на шпиона он не тянул. Он был ресурсом, тем, кто действует по необходимости и молит Силу, в которую не верит, чтобы его дело было правым, даже если его действия не были. И сейчас, когда он видел манящее необъятное тело отдыхающего Джаббы, на его губах снова рождалась молитва. Слова были не в силах описать обилие Джаббы и щедрость его форм — Кассиану ещё не приходилось видеть взрослых хаттов.

Он очарован.

Кассиан сделал шаг вперёд, а потом ещё один. Приспешники Джаббы не обращали на него внимания, пока он не остановился в метре от помоста. Один из охранников шагнул к нему.

— Имя?

— Дарв Канто, — сказал Кассиан, вспомнив своё прикрытие. — Я прибыл выразить почтение могучему Джаббе.

На самом деле, он прибыл сюда, чтобы добыть имя работающего на Татуине имперского двойного агента. Но сейчас он не желал ничего, кроме как прижать ладонь к этой округлой плоти.

Джабба фыркнул и что-то сказал на своём родном языке. Охрана расступилась.

Кассиан подошёл ближе, а потом поклонился и снова выпрямился.

— Я не нахожу слов, о сиятельный.

Он вытянул руку. Коснулся ладонью кожи, которая оказалась прохладнее, чем он ожидал, и суше. «Прекрасен», — подумал он и осознал, что сказал это вслух, потому что Джабба ответил ему.

Кассиан беспомощно повернулся к протокольному дроиду. И дроид сказал:

— Могучий Джабба интересуется, какой у вас размер металлического бикини.


End file.
